Meu Doentio Amor
by Pinkuro
Summary: Kai é um tímido garoto na escola que amava Tyson, o aluno mais popular, um dia chega um cara novo na sala, chamado Tala, e Kai e ele passam a namorar. Mas tem alguns problemas: Kai tem esquizofrenia e Tala ama outra pessoa. YAOI: Bryan/Tala/Kai/Tyson.
1. Um novo aluno

**Título:** Meu Doentio Amor

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 1/9

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Advertências:** yaoi, esquizofrenia

**Pares: **Bryan/Tala/Kai/Tyson, Max/Ray

**Resumo**: Kai é um tímido garoto na escola que amava Tyson, o aluno mais popular, um dia chega um cara novo na sala, chamado Tala, e Kai e ele passam a namorar. Mas tem alguns problemas: Kai tem esquizofrenia e Tala ama outra pessoa.

**N/A:** Bem espero que gostem desta nova fic minha.

* * *

MEU DOENTIO AMOR

_Capítulo 1 Um Novo Aluno_

Era um belo dia para Tyson Granger, o garoto mais popular, o astro do futebol, dono de lindos cabelos compridos de cor azul marinho, pele morena, e olhos vermelhos, e também o mais desejado por todos.

-Passa a bola para mim, Max, estou livre aqui.- Tyson pega a bola e chuta para o gol.

-É isso aí Tyson, você, é o maior!

E também desejado por Kai Hiwatari. Este era o garoto menos popular da escola, mais o mais inteligente em tudo, usava óculos quadrados, fundos de garrafa, pele pálida, e cabelos com dois tons diferentes de azul: mais claro na frente, e mais escuro atrás, e herdeiro de toda a fortuna de seu avô.

O sinal tocou todos entraram na sala, e se sentaram, nas suas carteiras. A professora, começou a falar.

-Pessoal, hoje teremos um aluno novo, pode entrar.

Então entrou um garoto ruivo com olhos azuis, ele era muito bonito.

-Bom dia meu nome é Tala Ivanov, vim da Rússia para cá, prazer.

-Prazer Tala- Disseram todos em unisom

-Bem Tala, vejamos aonde vai se sentar, a sim tem um lugar atrás de Kai, sente-se ali.

-Está bem professora.

-Bom garotos então quero na semana que vem o trabalho sobre este assunto de química que acabei de lhes explicar, em dupla, então, vão escolhendo seus pares, comecem-no o mais cedo possível, e podem sair.- Disse quando o sinal do fim da aula bateu.

Todos se levantaram e iam saindo. Kai foi até onde se encontrava Tyson, este estava conversando com os amigos quando Kai chegou:

-Então, Tyson?- Disse meio que com vergonha.

-Sim, que é?- Falou totalmente indiferente.

-É, bom, você sabe, eu sou muito bom em química, se fizesse o trabalho comigo, tiraria uma nota alta...- Disse inseguro.

-O quê, é isso? Você está me convidando para fazer o trabalho com você? Cara, se olha no espelho!- Tyson disse ironicamente, rindo de kai. -Desculpa, eu já vou fazer com o Ray.- E saíram dali, Tala que estava observando tudo se aproximou de Kai.

-Ele tem razão você tava patético!

-O-O quê?

-É, eu sei, você gosta daquele cara, deu pra perceber, mas ele nem sabe que você existe!

-Eu sei, é o cara mas popular da escola, pode ficar com quem quiser, porque ficaria comigo.- Falou triste e cabisbaixo.

-EU não tenho parceiro, posso fazer com você? Soube que é bom na matéria!

-Ha.- Deu uma risadinha -Tá bom, então vamos a até a biblioteca começar a planeja-lo.?

-Claro, vamos indo.

* * *

Tyson estava no corredor conversando com seus amigos Max e Ray, iam treinar futebol.

-Então, dá para acreditar naquele cara? Ele acha que eu faria qualquer coisa com ele, que idiota.

-Mas você devia ser mais gentil com ele Tyson.

Neste momento passam por eles Kai e Tala andando juntos e rindo.

-Olha só aqueles dois, parecem até amigos íntimos.- Diz num tom de aborrecido

-Que é isso Tyson? Com ciúme do Kai?- Diz sarcástico Max.

-Não é que, é o Tala, não vou com a cara dele, tem algo errado nele, mas não sei bem o que é...

-Tá bom Tyson.- Disse Max sarcasticamente.

-Então Tala, você quer fazer o trabalho de que forma, relatório, experiência, cartaz...

-Tanto faz Kai, mas precisamos falar disso agora?- Disse Tala se aproximando de Kai.

-Co-como assim Tala? É claro que sim estamos entre as estantes da biblioteca, pesquisando para um trabalho de química, é claro que precisamos!- Disse cada vez mais inseguro e vermelho. Virou e se afastou de Tala.

-Vamos, para de ser tão certinho... É por isso que o Tyson não gosta de você.

Kai arregalou os olhos e em seguida virou para ver Tala.

-Você, pode me ajudar a melhor o meu estilo?- Disse meio incerto.

-Claro que sim, olha lá na Rússia eu era o garoto mais desejado, por garotos e garotas, quer que eu te ajude?

-Claro, seria ótimo!- Falou super feliz

Então foram para o shopping fazer compras, logo o Kai estava lindo, nem parecia ser ele, estava sem a camisa por dentro da calça, em vez disso, vestia uma calça de couro preta (apertada) e uma camisa branca formal (por fora da calça) e também usava lentes de contato, deixando-se ver seus lindos olhos. Depois das compras foram comer na praça de alimentação.

-Então o quê achou de você agora Kai?

-Estranho, mas me sinto bem, obrigado Tala...

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: Bom espero que tenham gostado, de qualquer jeito, me mandem reviews, tá?


	2. A primeira vez de Kai

**Título:** Meu Doentio Amor

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 2/9

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Advertências:** yaoi, esquizofrenia

**Pares: **Bryan/Tala/Kai/Tyson, Max/Ray

**Resumo**: Kai é um tímido garoto na escola que amava Tyson, o aluno mais popular, um dia chega um cara novo na sala, chamado Tala, e Kai e ele passam a namorar. Mas tem alguns problemas: Kai tem esquizofrenia e Tala ama outra pessoa.

**N/A:** Bom aqui tá um novo capítulo, espero que gostei, leiam

* * *

MEU DOENTIO AMOR

_Capítulo 2 A Primeira vez de Kai_

-Então o quê achou de você agora Kai?

-Estranho, mas me sinto bem, obrigado Tala...

-sem problema cara, mas 'ce tá bem melhor assim.

-Obrigado, mas posso te dar algo em troca Tala?

-Na verdade, pode sim.

Nesse momento Tala aproximou seu rosto, ao de Kai, dando-o um beijo que surpreendeu Kai, mas ele não o repeliu.

-Então, o que achou?

-Não sei, nunca beijei ninguém antes.

-Entendo, mas ele foi sincero, eu me apaixonei por você na primeira vez que te vi.

-Nossa, então eu posso responde-lo desta maneira?- Perguntou juntando seus lábios ao de Tala, num terno beijo.

Na hora do almoço da aula, no dia seguintede, Kai e Tala sentaram juntos. Enquanto Tyson, Max e Ray converçavam.

-Nossa vejam que transformação do Kai.- Disse o loiro do grupo.

-É, quem diria que existisse um cara tão lindo, afinal, né Tyson?- Falou Ray.

-É...

-Que foi? Por que fica olhando pros dois Hein?- Pergunta Max

-Não é nada só que, o Kai sempre foi daquele jeito, de repente chega um cara novo, aí ele muda totalmente. Pode me chamar de doido, mas isso é esquisito.

-É, tem razão é esquisito...- Ray parou de falar quando viu Kai e Tala se beijando apaixonadamente -... hã... bem... isso explica tudo eu acho, eles tão namorando!

Depois da aula, Tala se despediu, de Kai, dizendo que tinha algo importante a fazer.

Ele andou até um beco, onde estava um garoto de cabelos prateados. Foi até ele.

-Então Tala, conseguiu realizar a primeira fase do nosso plano?

-Sim, o Kai está totalmente apaixonado por mim.

-Ótimo, vamos deixar passar mais um tempo, aí realize a fase dois.

-Entendido.- Falado isso, eles se beijaram profundamente.

Tala andava pelas ruas até que encontrou Kai, sentado num banco, lendo um livro, decidiu ir até lá falar com ele.

-Então Kai, quer ir a uma festa hoje a noite comigo?

-Festa? Pode ser, mas eu nunca fui em uma.

-Eu já imaginava então 'ce aceita, venha vamos ver uma roupa pra você.

Tala puxou Kai pelo braço, e o conduziu até sua casa.

-Bom então esse é o seu quarto, bem vamos escolher uma roupa para você ir.

Tala ficou um tempo no armário de Kai, vendo a roupa perfeita pra ele ir.

-Vista essa camisa de mangas compridas, por cima essa de mangas curtas e essa calça jeans rasgada.

-Tudo bem.

Kai se vestiu e quando chegou a hora foram a festa.

-Então o que acha da festa Kai?

-Todas as festas são assim, Tala?

-É todas que eu fui, vamos, beba isso.

-E o que é isso Tala?

-Apenas uma bebida, vamos, beba acho que vai gostar.

-Tá bom.- Disse Kai bebendo todo o conteúdo daquele copo.- Nossa o que é isso, cerveja? Que delícia, pode pegar mais?

-Claro, kai.- Disse com um sorriso maligno em seu rosto, e indo pegar. -Aqui.- Disse entregando outro copo a Kai.

Em pouco tempo Kai já estva totalmente bêbado, enquanto Tala, apenas fingia estar.

Eles dançavam na pista de dança, quando kai começou a se sentir mau. E crreu até o banheiro, Tala o seguiu.

-Kai, você está bem?- Perguntou ao ver seu namorado vomitando na pia.

-Claro, como nunca me senti na vida. Até tô a fim de fazer algo que só pensei fazer depois do casamento.

-Você está falando de...

-É vamos lá pra minha cama pra fazermos, que tal.

-Claro, seria um prazer, Kai.- Disse Tala fazendo novamente seu sorriso malévolo.

Kai acordava aquela manhã, se sentindo estranho. Estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível, foi quando percebeu que estava nu e além disso Tala estava ao seu lado na cama.

-Tala, o que aconteceu?- Perguntou quando percebeu que ele estava acordando.

-Kai? Não sei mas pela maneira que estamos acho que acabamos de perder a virgindade.

-Acho que fizemos mais que isso.- Disse ao olhar seu dedo anular da mão esquerda

-Uma, aliança? Nossa!

-O quê vai acontecer Tala?- Pergutou com medo

-Eu não sei, kai.

_"Fase dois do plano completa"_ Pensou Tala dando aquele sorriso pela terceira vez, sem que Kai percebesse.

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: Gostaram? Espero que sim, como também espero, que me mandem reviews.


	3. Os Segredos

**Título: **Meu Doentio Amor

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 3/9

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Advertências:** yaoi, esquizofrenia

**Pares: **Bryan/Tala/Kai/Tyson, Max/Ray

**Resumo**: Kai é um tímido garoto na escola que amava Tyson, o aluno mais popular, um dia chega um cara novo na sala, chamado Tala, e Kai e ele passam a namorar. Mas tem alguns problemas: Kai tem esquizofrenia e Tala ama outra pessoa.

**N/A****:** Bom, a partir deste capítulo, precisarão de algumas legendas, aqui estão:

- n - diálogos em geral.

_"n"_- pensamentos de Tala e de qualquer outra pessoa

_'n'_ pensamentos de Kai

#n# Voz na cabeça de Kai. (esquizofrenia)

Agora aproveitem!

* * *

MEU DOENTIO AMOR

_Capítulo 3 Os segredos_

-Tala, o quê aconteceu?

-Bom, tudo que eu me lembro é de ter bebido bastante...

-Ai, meu deus eu estou me lembrando.

-Eu também.

-Flash Black-

-Então Tala, vamos logo, pro meu quarto, nos divertir.

-Não Kai, você mesmo disse que só faria depois de casado.

-O quê mas você disse que...

-Hei, eu não disse que não faríamos, só quis dizer para nós virarmos marido e mulher antes de realizarmos o ato.

-Legal, mas você será o marido, e eu a mulher, ou ao vai ser contrário?

-Não importa, vem vamos escolher nossas alianças.

-Fim do Flash Back-

-Acho que vamos ter que nos divorciar, não acha Tala?

-Bom, não.

-Como assim?

-Vamos tentar viver assim se não der certo, aí nos divorciamos, que tal?

-Tudo bem, eu acho."

-Que bom, então eu vou tomar uma ducha OK?

-OK, pode ir Tala.

-Ta bom, então me espera aí.

_"__Não posso falhar, para salvar o Bryan, tenho que primeiro salvar o Kai."_Eram os pensamentos de Tala naquele momento _"__Ele precisa, disso, foi o acordo."_

-Flash Back-

-Por favor Sr eu não quero que ele morra, mas o tratamento é muito caro, não podemos pagar, por favor nos ajude, faço qualquer coisa para que ele viva.

-Qualquer coisa?

-É, por favor nos ajude, Sr Voltaire.

-Claro, eu ajudo você com seu namorado, mas, só se você ajudar meu neto.

-Como assim?

-Eu lhe explico...

-Fim do Flash Back-

_'agora eu estou casado com o Tala, e ele quer que tentemos ficar assim, mas eu não sei se é o certo a fazer...'_

_# Idiota, é claro que não é o certo, ele não gosta de você de verdade, só está atrás de seu dinheiro, ninguém, nuca irá gostar de você verdadeiramente#_

_'Talvez tenha razão'_

_#É claro que eu tenho, sempre tenho. E afinal é seu destino, a única pessoa com quem ficará junto pelo resto da vida, sou eu#_

-Mesmo assim, vou dar uma chance a ele.

-Kai, com estava falando com alguém?" Perguntou Tala saindo do banho.

-Então, vamos, tomar café da manhã e ir pra aula?

-Tudo bem.

Então Tala e Kai, comeram algumas torradas, sucos, e foram para a aula.

Na aula, todos prestaram atenção em como Tala e Kai chegaram, juntos e o mais estranho, com alianças em seus dedos.

# Vê Kai? Sabe por que estão te olhando dessa maneira? Porque você é diferente deles. Porque você é gay. Você gosta disso?#

_'Não.'_

#Então dê um fim nisso. Para você só ficar comigo. Assim ninguém vai te olhar dessa maneira de novo.#

_'Mas, como?'_

#Você sabe, acabe com ele, mate Tala.#

_'O quê? Mas eu não posso fazer isso!'_

#Covarde#

Dois meses se passaram, Kai e Tala estavam tentando viver juntos, mas os dois sabiam que escondendo seus segredos um do outro era muito difícil.

Era fim de semana Kai estava andando pela cidade conversando com um garoto mais alto que ele com cabelos laranja e olhos verdes.

#Então Kai o que decidiu, essa vida não está horrível, hein?#

_'Cale-se, mas quem é você? Sua voz me é familiar?'_

#Ora, sou aquele que sempre esteve com você, sou Brooklyn#

* * *

-Então Tala, como está indo com o Kai? Todo de acordo com o plano?- Perguntava um garoto de cabelos claros a outro de cabelos ruivos.

-Sim, ele está acreditando em tudo.- Respondeu Tala -Do jeito que vai indo poderemos realizar nosso plano logo logo.

-Não é ótimo?

-Claro que é.- Disse Tala dando, em seguida um beijo nos lábios de seu amante.

Mas eles não perceberam que estavam sendo observados por um garoto de cabelos bicolores que tinha uma doença psíquica.

#Eu não disse Kai? O Tala não presta.#

_'Tem razão.'_

#Então, tem que elimina-lo não acha?#

_'Tem razão.'_

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: E aí gostaram? Me mandem reviews e me digam. E para quem não sabe Esquizofrênia é uma mental que faz as pessoas ficarem psicóticas, term alucinacões,etc Tá? Mais informaões na Internet, ou pessam ajuda profissonal, um médico ou psiquiatra... Tá bom, então repito, me mandem reviews pessoal!


	4. Verdades

**Título:** Meu Doentio Amor

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 4/9

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Advertências:** yaoi, esquizofrenia

**Pares:** Bryan/Tala/Kai/Tyson, Max/Ray

**Resumo**: Kai é um tímido garoto na escola que amava Tyson, o aluno mais popular, um dia chega um cara novo na sala, chamado Tala, e Kai e ele passam a namorar. Mas tem alguns problemas: Kai tem esquizofrenia e Tala ama outra pessoa.

**N/A:** As legendas:

- n - diálogos em geral.

_"n"_- pensamentos de Tala ou de qualquer outra pessoa.

_'n'_ pensamentos de Kai

#n# Voz na cabeça de Kai. (esquizofrenia)

Então comecem a ler. Espero que gostem!

* * *

MEU DOENTIO AMOR

_Capítulo 4 Vingança_

Havia um jovem de cabelos azul marinho caminhando pelas ruas quando se virou e viu um conhecido, um garoto de cabelos bicolores, e parecia estar com raiva, sua expressão estava de um jeito que nunca havia visto, se aproximou dele para ver o que lhe havia acontecido, aquela coisa esquisita na aula, ele e Tala com uma aliança...

Quando se aproximou, viu Tala um pouco a sua frente, com outro garoto, que não conhecia, pareciam estar se beijando.

_"__Bem, acho que agora entendo porque Kai está com tanta raiva..."_

Tyson continuou se aproximando para ver o que era realmente aquilo, e é claro a opinião de Kai sobre aquilo.

-Tem razão... e ele vai pagar...- Foi o que Kai disse, friamente, sua expressão era de puro ódio, e isso se podia ver claramente.

-Oi Kai, como está? Estou vendo o Tala e outro rapaz...você... está tudo bem?- Perguntou meio inseguro, Kai estava de costas escondido, para que o casal não o visse Tyson tentava fazer o mesmo.

Kai se virou ao ouvir seu antigo amor lhe dirigir a palavra, então Tyson pode ver bem melhor que aquele rosto, não era puro ódio, mas também, tristeza, pequenas lágrimas insistiam cair sobre seus olhos que tentava cada vez mais esconder essa mágoa.

-Tudo bem? Essa é uma pergunta idiota Tyson, o que acha? É claro que não está bem...Mas espere, pois logo vai estar...perfeitamente bem.- Disse Kai devagar e com cheio de ódio, raiva e mágoa misturadas.

Depois do que disse Kai se foi, saiu dali, deixando o casal Tala e Brian do mesmo jeito, e também um Tyson atônito, e com pena do que Kai estava passando aquele momento.

Kai se dirigia a sua casa, enquanto conversava com um ruivo ao sei lado.

#Kai, o que pensa fazer com eles?#

_'É isso que vou planejar agora... e você vai me ajudar a pensar nisso Brooklyn./ Disse com um sorriso maligno em seu rosto'_

# Tudo bem, por onde começaremos?# disse feliz com o que viu e ouviu de Kai.

-Cara que problemão que eu me meti!- Disse Tyson preocupado.

-Tem razão, o Tala traindo o Kai, quer dizer, pensava que ele gostasse do cara.-Disse um jovem de cabelos loiros, também no mesmo tom de preocupação de Tyson.

-Será que não estamos vendo só por um lado?- Disse outro de cabelos longos e negros.

-Por que Ray, como assim?- Perguntou o moreno curioso.

-É porque, o meu tio trabalha lá, e as vezes leva refeições pro quarto deles e...

-E o que?- Dessa vez era Max quem estava curioso

-Bom é que ele ouviu o Tala e o Voltaire conversando sem querer...

-Flash Back-

-Por favor Sr eu não quero que ele morra, mas o tratamento é muito caro, não podemos pagar, por favor nos ajude, faço qualquer coisa para que ele viva.

-Qualquer coisa?

-É, por favor nos ajude, Sr Voltaire.

-Claro, eu ajudo você com seu namorado, mas, só se você ajudar meu neto.

-Como assim?

-Eu lhe explico, meu neto está muito doente, sabe ele tem esquizofrenia. Ele tomava remédios, mas nunca funcionaram então...

-Então

-Então que, essa doença, pode fazer ele fazer umas loucuras é perigoso, para ele e para os outros, por isso, seria bom ele ter alguém quem lhe dissesse o que fazer para o bem dele, sabe...

-Então que eu seja essa pessoa?

-Sim, mas primeiro conquiste-o, ganha sua confiança, senão não dará certo.

-Entendi, mas...não sei se posso ficar com alguém além de Brian, eu o amo..." Disse meio triste.

-Tala, faça isso, até eu achar outra pessoa, que o substitua, e e então pago a operação de seu amor, combinado?

-Sim, combinado.

- Fim do Flash Back-

-Uau então o Tala fez um acordo com o avô de Kai para tratar do cara que el gosta!" Disse surpreendido Max

-É o Kai tem esquizofrenia...- Disse Tyson com muita pena de Kai e tudo aquilo

-É sim e meu tio também disse que ouve o Kai como se estivesse conversando, mas não tem ninguém np quarto com ele, e tampouco estava no telefone. Mas tudo é segredo, então não falem nada ta bom pessoal?- Disse Ray aos amigos.

-Tudo bem pode confiar em nós não é Tyson?- Disse Max

-É...- Disse um cabisbaixo Tyson, ainda confuso com tudo aquilo que ouviu.

* * *

-Bryan, amanhã será sua operação...

-Sim, depois estará tudo bem, vamos ficar juntos, Tala..

* * *

#Pronto está tudo, a vingança já está planejada.#

_'É amanhã, tudo vai estar terminado.'_ Pensou um jovem de cabelos bicolor com um sorriso maligno de dar medo em qualquer um.

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: Tentei fazer este, e os próximos maiores e com mais narração para explicar coisas diferentes também, espero que esteje bom, mandem reviews dizendo, OK?


	5. Vingança

**Título:** Meu Doentio Amor

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 5/9

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Advertências:** yaoi, esquizofrenia

**Pares:** Bryan/Tala/Kai/Tyson, Max/Ray

**Resumo**: Kai é um tímido garoto na escola que amava Tyson, o aluno mais popular, um dia chega um cara novo na sala, chamado Tala, e Kai e ele passam a namorar. Mas tem alguns problemas: Kai tem esquizofrenia e Tala ama outra pessoa.

**N/A:** Bom, espero que gostem deste capítulo, acho que é um dos mais importantes da fic, bom aproveitem!

As legendas:

- n - diálogos em geral.

_"n"_- pensamentos de Tala ou de qualquer outra pessoa.

_'n'_ pensamentos de Kai

#n# Voz na cabeça de Kai. (esquizofrenia)

* * *

MEU DOENTIO AMOR

_Capítulo 5 Vingança_

_"__O que vamos fazer? E o que é isso que eu estou sentindo agora, quer dizer, desde que eu vi o Kai, naquele dia, ele sendo traindo... estou me sentindo tão estranho com relação a ele... mas...deve ser pena...senão eu estaria..." _Eram os pensamentos de Tyson naquele dia, e desde aquele dia, aquelas imagens e notícias marcaram-no profundamente.

-Oi Tyson! Como foi o fim de semana?- Ray Perguntou a ele ao entrar na sala de aula e ir até a carteira de Tyson onde ele estava sentado, muito pensativo, olhando para a janela.

-Hum, o quê? Ah sim foi, foi bom.- Disse ao perceber Ray, inda meio distraído.

-Oi, Ray, oi Tyson!- Disse o loirinho do grupo ao chegar na sala.

-Oi... Max- Disse Ray meio envermelhado, e fazendo o loiro se envermelhar também. -Bem pessoal, eu descobri umas coisas com o meu ontem, sobre vocês sabem quem.

-O que é?-Perguntou Tyson interessado.

-Bom parece que o tal de BrYan vai fazer sua operação hoje a tarde as 16:30h, no hospital St Angel.

-Isso não deve ser, sabe o Kai...- Disse Tyson se preocupando ainda mais do que já estava com tudo aquilo.

-Tem razão.- Disse Ray, então deu um suspiro, no mesmo momento que Max e Tyson fechou os olhos também.

Foi que virão entrar Kai, e Tala. Kai não estava com a cara mais feliz do mundo, muito ao contrário, estava sério, cara de mal, havia um tipo de sombra que cobria a parte dos olhos, mais ainda os deixando ver, vestia roupas completamente pretas.

-Kai, o que está acontecendo? Por que está tão estranho hoje, responda?- Perguntava Tala já ficando nervoso. _"S__erá que ele sabe? Não pode ser. Ele não pode... ter descoberto."_Pensava preocupado

-É que eu durmi mal, devo ter acordado com o pé esquerdo, hahaha.- Disse Kai dando um risinho nervoso e levando a mão até a nuca.

_-Tala, hoje de tarde, você vai ver o que o que é sofrimento, eu vou me vingar do que você me fez, vai ver..._

-Bryan você está se sentindo bem, quer dizer nesses últimos dias você está tão pálido?

-Isso importa? Tala minha operação começará daqui a pouco, logo logo eu vou estar bem de verdade.

-É verdade, espero que tudo fique bem mesmo. Mas como vai sua parte do trato com o filho do seu tio-avô Voltaire?

-Não sei, acho que ele desconfia de algo...

-Isso é mal, sabe que ele pode fazer qualquer coisa por causa da doença.

-É, tenho que cuidar, mas não se preocupe, ele não vai fazer nada contra nós, não vou deixar.

-Se você diz, eu acredito Tala...

_-Melhor não acreditar em tudo que se diz Bryan...não muito confiável...- Diz Kai escondido na tubulação, com um ar sínico -Espere só mais um pouco Brian e Tala...só mais um pouco..._

_#Isso mesmo Kai, eles merecem morrer, mate-os#_

_'Eu sei, logo logo a hora deles chegará...'_

A cirurgia de Brian estava acontecendo, enquanto isso Tala esperava do lado de fora da sala, Kai havia saído de seu esconderijo para ir fazer outras coisas, entre elas, um trabalho da escola com Tyson, sabia que essa cirurgia ia demorar, por isso decidiu agir depois dela.

_#Falta pouco, muito pouco, Kai, para a ciururgia acabar#_

_'Eu sei, mas espere, ainda não está na hora.'_

_"__Kai está com uma cara estranha, ele não está concentrado, e parece distante, Ray disse que seu tio soube que a parte de Voltaire do trato em que ele e Tala fizeram iria se cumprir agora, quer dizer que a operação de Bryan iria se cumprir hoje eu acho, pode ser que tenha algo a ver..."_pensava Tyson preocupado.

-Então Kai, acho que acabamos o por hoje, agora é só apresentar!- Disse Tyson disfarçando sua preocupação para com o que Kai iria fazer.

-Tem razão, então acho que posso sair fazer minhas coisas...- Disse Kai.

-Sim, claro.

_"__É melhor eu o seguir, pode ser que faça alguma loucura, quem sabe, se ele tentar fazer, eu possa tentar impedi-lo..."__ Decidia Tyson._

Kai saiu da casa de Tyson em direção ao hospital, a operação de Brian havia acabado faz meia hora.

Tyson seguia Kai escondido, sabia do que ele poderia fazer, e tinha medo disso.

Num quarto de hospital, um garoto de cabelos lilás estava abrindo os olhos, depois de uma longa e demorada cirurgia

-Então como se sente Brian?- Dizia um ruivo, com um sorriso entre seus lábios.

-Bem, cansado, mas bem.- Respondeu correspondendo o sorriso.

Nesse momento, sem nenhum dos dois notar alguém chega na porta do quarto.

-Quem bom Bryan...mas não fique muito feliz, logo irá acabar...- Disse a pessoa na entrada do quarto, antes de se formar um sorriso maléfico em sua boca.

-Kai o que está fazendo aqui?- Perguntou Tala, com medo.

Nesse momento Tyson já estava lá, apesar de estar um pouco longe de onde estava Kai e os outros, ele chegou a tempo de ver Kai pegar uma arma de dentro de seu casaco.

-Você vai ser o primeiro "amorzinho"...- Disse ele apontando a arma diretamente a Tala, fazendo-o botar sua mãos para cima.

-Kai...não faça isso... por favor, eu não queria fazer isso, eu não queria te enganar, mas foi a única maneira de curar Brian, eu juro que se você quiser, eu posso ficar apenas com você, eu juro, e, lembre que nós ainda estamos casados Kai...por favor...- falava Tala, com voz um pouco trêmula de medo.

_#Não tenha dó desse fingido Kai, você sabe que ele está mentindo, e que ele nunca parará de mentir.#_

_'Eu sei...'_

-Sim Tala, ainda estamos, mas tenho a impressão de que não falta muito para eu ficar viúvo...- Disse isso antes de puxar o gatilho a atirar.

Mas na hora que Kai atirou, Tyson acabava de chegar perto e ouvir e ver tudo, empurrou Kai para o chão, para tentar desviar o tiro.

Mas o tiro acabou não desviando o suficiente e ele acabou pegando em Bryan, que não conseguiu desviar-se a tempo e acabou morrendo na hora.

Com o barulho do tiro, muitos médicos e enfermeiras foram ver o que foi aquilo, mas Kai já havia escondido a arma. Então apenas mandaram-no saírem de lá.

-Porque você fez isso Tyson? Pensei que era meu amigo...- Disse explodindo de raiva.

-Eu sou e por isso fiz o que pude para evitar que você faça uma besteira.- Dizia em tom sério -Kai você está descontrolado, precisa de ajuda...- Disse fazendo seu tom se tornar um pouco triste.

Kai e Tyson começavam a chegar a porta do hospital, lá, viram três pessoas, uma delas segurando camisa de força e um carro atrás delas.

-O que é isso?- Perguntou Kai ficando mais pálido do que costuma ser.

Nesse momento os dois homens andaram até onde estavam Kai, que tentou em vão fugir antes que pegassem ele.

Um dos homens segurava Kai, o outro colocava nele a camisa de força nele, enquanto o outro segurava Tyson para que ele não atrapalhasse o que faziam.

Então um homem de cabelos grisalhos saiu do carro e foi até onde estavam Kai, Tyson e os homens.

-Vovô?- Perguntou Kai, enquanto tentava se livrar daquela camisa de força.

_"__Então este é o Voltaire."_Pensou Tyson olhando para o velho homem.

-Desta vez você passou dos limites Kai, assassinar uma pessoa, é demais...você está doente e por isso você vai para um lugar onde podem cuidar de você e te ajudar a se curar.- Disse o avô de Kai

-Você vai ficar um tempo em uma clínica psiquiátrica.

-Não, eu não estou doente, não pode fazer isso comigo. Não...não...- Se debatia Kai, antes dos homens lhe dar um tranqüilizante e fazendo Kai dormir.

-Soltem o outro garoto agora.- Deu a ordem ao homem soltar Tyson

Depois disso Kai foi levado a clica psiquiátrica, onde ficou em uma daquelas salas almofadadas, sozinho, dopado, e é claro com uma camisa de força.

Depois de uns dias Tyson foi visitar Kai onde estava, continuava na mesma salaonde botaram-no no primeiro dia.

Tyson olhava atentamente, estava com muita pena daquele jovem amarrado com uma camisa de força, cheio de remédios, e com olheiras nos dois olhos.

_"__Kai... não acredito que você estava tão mal, que veio parar aqui...apesar de eu não querer que você sofra, acho que aqui podem te ajudar, e isso pode ser bom para você."_

Tyson estava com seu coração mais e mais apertado, quase não agüentavamais olhar a ele assim, e o pior é que não sabia o porquê disso.

_"__Que droga, vendo assim tenho vontade de chorar, mas eu sei que iss é o melhor que para ele, então porque estou assim? Será que eu estou me apaixonando pelo Kai?" _

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: Bem acabou este capítulo, espero que tenham gostado, e que lembrem de me mandar reviews, Ok?


	6. Dúvidas

**Título: **Meu Doentio Amor

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 6/9

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Advertências:** yaoi, esquizofrenia

**Pares:** Bryan/Tala/Kai/Tyson, Max/Ray

**Resumo**: Kai é um tímido garoto na escola que amava Tyson, o aluno mais popular, um dia chega um cara novo na sala, chamado Tala, e Kai e ele passam a namorar. Mas tem alguns problemas: Kai tem esquizofrenia e Tala ama outra pessoa.

**N/A:** Olá, bom aqui está o próximo capítulo de Meu Doentio Amor.

Legendas:

- n - diálogos em geral.

_"n"_- pensamentos de Tala ou de qualquer outra pessoa.

_'n'_ pensamentos de Kai

#n# Voz na cabeça de Kai. (esquizofrenia)

* * *

MEU DOENTIO AMOR

_Capítulo 6 Dúvidas_

_'O que aconteceu? Eu não entendendo? Será que eu estou realmente doente? Será que tudo que aconteceu realmente não passa de uma ilusão? Uma ilusão inventada pela minha própria mente? Eu não sei, só sei que não sei de mais nada, não tenho certeza de mais nada, além de que, com ele, ele que aqui me visitar toda semana, talvez até mais, me sinto muito bem, me sinto tão, tão...tão seguro, minhas dúvidas desaparecem, como sentia antigamente...'_

Kai estava em um quarto, sentado numa cama, olhando o nada...Suas olheiras estavam horríveis...sentia-se tão confuso...

Será que tudo que passou foi uma ilusão?

Será que o único amigo verdadeiro que teve era uma ilusão?

Será que seus sentimentos eram uma ilusão?

Eram as coisas que Kai se perguntava todos os dias, naquele horrível escarcéu, que chamava de "Instituto Psiquiátrico de Santana".

Os dias eram chatos, havia passado apenas um mês, era normal que não estivesse gostando e ainda mais, por que aquilo era um hospício, o que poderia ser legal ali?

Mas ainda não falar nada, a única coisa que fazia ali era tomar uns remédios, e assistir programas educativos, quando não tinha sua sessão no médico mental...ou psiquiatra, como quiserem chamar.

-Então, como se sente hoje Kai? Brooklyn falou muito com você hoje?- Perguntou um homem de jaleco branco, calças brancas, sapatos brancos, ou seja, vestido de pai de santo, ou médico, como quiserem...

-Um pouco...- Disse sem olhar o médico nenhuma vez...

-Um pouco? Quantas conversas?

-Umas...três vezes...- Disse num tom até um pouco melancólico.

-Quanto tempo?- Perguntou o médico, com uma ficha na mão, anotando algumas coisas, certamente sobre Kai.

-Uns...75 minutos ao todo, mais alguns que eu ouvi enquanto dormia...- Disse tentando não expressar nenhuma emoção.

-Um...é o que você acha? Tem certeza?- Disse ele, pois pelas câmeras sabia quanto tempo mais ou menos ele havia "estado" com Brooklyn, Kai respondeu abanando a cabeça afirmativamente -Pelas minhas análises, você ficou com ele 2 horas, mais o tempo, como você disse quando estava dormindo.- Dizendo isso, Kai abaixou a cabeça com sentindo quem falhou, em algo -Não se preocupe, está estável, não é tão ruim...-

-Isso é bom?- Perguntou olhando para o médico, pela primeira vez, nos olhos.

-Depende, por um lado não está piorando, e isso é bom, mas por outro, também não está melhorando, e por isso...

-Por isso o que?- Disse temendo o que iria acontecer...

-Vai ter que aumentar sua dose de remédios...- Disse, mas antes, para ter certeza, vamos lhe analisar melhor.- Disse começando de vez sua sessão, sua consulta.

-Está bem...- Disse apenas olhava para seu lençol, interessado mais na brancura deste.

Analisando, o médico foi embora, para analisar mais um paciente.

-Se continuar assim, logo logo vai poder sair deste quarto e ir para a ala de diversão e ficar juntos dos outros, pacientes daqui, poderá fazer amigos...- Disse o doutor na porta, antes de sair por esta.

Kai continuava sentado da mesma maneira, seus olhos olhavam o mesmo nada, com sua expressão vazia...

-Não entendo, afinal o que acontece? Estou confuso, alguém me ajude...- Não suportava e começava a chorar.

#Não chore imbecil, tome atitude e saia desse lugar! Anda, seu fraco! Pare com isso, seja forte!# Dizia aquela insuportável voz na cabeça de Kai que já não sabia se devia ou não escuta-la

-Não posso, sabe que não, você não é real, tenho que parar de ficar com você...- Fala ainda chorando.

#Idiota, acredita neles? Sabe muito bem que o que dizem não é verdade, eles estão mentindo para você#

-Por que?

#Porque sabem o que podemos fazer se ficarmos juntos, estão todos contra nós, não acredite em nenhum deles...#

-Talvez tenha razão...- Dizia friamente, igual que o resto de suas palavras com aquele, mas apesar de ter concordado com este, ainda estava em dúvida, não sabia quem falava a verdade ou não...

* * *

-Oi Max, oi Ray! Como foi o seu encontro?- Pergunta Tyson com imenso falso sorriso em seu rosto, que aliás enganava muito bem.

-Oi Tyson! Foi ótimo! Estamos namorando!- Disse Ray mostrando um anel de compromisso em seu dedo, junto com Max.

-Que ótimo!- Fala gritando com um falso entusiasmo.

_"Kai... não acredito que deixem fazerem isso com você... será mesmo que você estava tão doente assim? Se for, será que merecia ficar naquele lugar tão horrível? O que será que estão fazendo com você lá?"_ Pensava angustiadamente.

-E você Tyson? Tudo bem? Soubemos o que aconteceu com Kai...- Perguntou Max meio triste, igual que Tyson ficou quando ouviu a pergunta.

-Estou tentando...

-Você o visitou?- Perguntou Ray –Talvez se sinta melhor quando o fizer...

-Não, não sei onde fica...- respondeu no mesmo tom triste

-Sabe o nome do lugar?- Perguntou Ray.

-"Instituto Psiquiátrico de Santana"

* * *

-Kai aqui está, sua nova prescrição- Diz o médico responsável por Kai com dois copos na mãos, um cheio de água, o outro de remédios...

Kai os tomou com um gole, os engoliu com a ajuda da água, estava com olheiras, seu olhar vazio, o fazia ficar que nem um narcótico, mas o pior, que é este era o como o faziam ficar naquele lugar...

-Muito bem, se sente melhor?- perguntou o médico, que viu Kai responder um sim movendo a cabeça para cima e para baixo levemente.-Ótimo- Diz e sai do quarto.

Kai estava novamente olhando o nada, já não pensava em nada, aquela sensação de calma e serenidade que a nova prescrição que lhe haviam dado já fazia resultado, estava totalmente hipnotizado...

Enquanto que do lado de fora, pela janela, podia ver um grupo de jovens chegando naquele lugar, dois de cabelos escuros e um de cabelos claros.

_'Será que...não pode ser...'_

-Então, aqui estamos, o hospício onde está internado Kai- Diz Max orgulhoso do feito, antes de ver Tyson o olhar de forma assassina. – Ou instituto mental, melhor dizendo...- diz com mais medo que arrependimento.

-Que ótima idéia você teve de procurar pela internet, Max! Saudou Ray.

-SIM! Eu sei!-

-Vamos entrar.- Diz Tyson –

-Vá você, vamos dar uma volta pela cidade aqui perto e te encontramos mais tarde, ok? Acho que isso você tem que fazer sozinho.- Fala Ray, que vê Tyson concordando. –Então tudo bem, vamos indo Max- Dizendo isso se vai daquele lugar, deixando Tyson sozinho.

Tyson então entrou naquele lugar, viu a secretária digitando algo no computador, foi até ela, mesmo ela não lhe prestando atenção.

-Com licença- Falou meio nervoso, mas captando a atenção da mulher de mais ou menos 36 anos, cabelos presos e escuros, com óculos –Eu gostaria de saber se tem um paciente aqui, chamado Kai Hiwatari...-

-Bem, vou ver...- Diz digitando algo em seu computador. –Sim, há alguém aqui com esse nome, deseja vê-lo?- Perguntou, olhando Tyson fazer que sim com a cabeça. –Srta Carmen, venha aqui por favor, e leve esse garoto a sala de visitas...

-Sim senhora- Diz a enfermeira de vinte e tantos anos, pegando com a mão, simpaticamente e o levando até uma sala branca com uma mesa e duas cadeiras uma de cada lado. –Espere sentado aqui, vou chamar ao seu amigo, Kai Hiwatari, certo?-

-Sim, obrigado.- Diz sentando-se na cadeira lhe mostrada.

A enfermeira saiu da sala, foi até o quarto de Kai ao entrar disse umas palavras e o ajudou a se levantar, e andar até o local determinado.

Kai e a enfermeira entraram no quarto, Tyson se surpreendeu ao ver o estado em que haviam deixado Kai, seu corçaõ começou a bater rapidamente, igual que tinha vontade de chorar.

_"Como puderam, fazer isso com você?"_ Pensava enquanto a moça ajudava Kai a se sentar e em seguida sair do lugar, fechando a porta.

A janela daquele lugar era grande, as cortinas dançavam elegantemente pelo ritmo da música que a brisa lhe tocava, enquanto dois jovens perdidos ficavam se olhando, um com vergonha, sem jeito, enquanto o outro estava simplesmente vazio demais para isso.

-Então, como vai indo?- Perguntou Tyson finalmente.

Então Kai inclinou levemente seu rosto para o lado ficando meio torto, mas ainda olhava Tyson com o mesmo olhar vazio, porém, Tyson podia ver um leve toque de tristeza neste.

-Não sei- Responde Kai um tempão depois que lhe foi perguntado.

-O que?

-Estou confuso, tem tantas dúvidas em minha cabeça, não sei se é real ou não, o que acontece, o que está havendo comigo...- Disse começando a chorar.

Tyson o olhou com pena, viu como este baixou a cabeça para chorar, então sorriu ternamente enquanto levantava o rosto de Kai carinhosamente.

-Você vai descobrir, apenas olhe em seu coração, mas lembre que não importa o que veja, nunca estará sozinho, sempre estarei com você, ao seu lado, está bem?- Disse calmante, com seu rosto bem perto do de Kai, olhando-o nos olhos, fazendo-o parar de chorar.

-Quer saber o que meu coração diz?- Diz Kai baixinho.

Foi então que aconteceu, seus lábios se uniram em um terno beijo, cheio de amor um pelo outro.

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: OI, gostaram? Espero que tenha ficado bom, e desculpem a demora hehe... Isso é tudo, mandem-me review para eu saber que o que acharam, OK, mas sejam educados, ou será deletado.


	7. O mundo é dos loucos

**Título:** Meu Doentio Amor

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 7/9

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Advertências:** yaoi, esquizofrenia

**Pares:** Bryan/Tala/Kai/Tyson, Max/Ray

**Resumo**: Kai é um tímido garoto na escola que amava Tyson, o aluno mais popular, um dia chega um cara novo na sala, chamado Tala, e Kai e ele passam a namorar. Mas tem alguns problemas: Kai tem esquizofrenia e Tala ama outra pessoa.

- n - diálogos em geral.

_"n"_- pensamentos de Tala ou de qualquer outra pessoa.

_'n'_ pensamentos de Kai

#n# Voz na cabeça de Kai. (esquizofrenia)

* * *

MEU DOENTIO AMOR

_Capítulo 7 O mundo é dos loucos_

-Estou confuso, tem tantas dúvidas em minha cabeça, não sei se é real ou não, ou o que acontece, o que está havendo comigo...- Disse começando a chorar.

Tyson o olhou com pena, viu como este baixou a cabeça para chorar, então sorriu ternamente enquanto levantava o rosto de Kai carinhosamente.

-Você vai descobrir, apenas olhe em seu coração, mas lembre que não importa o que veja, nunca estará sozinho, sempre estarei com você, ao seu lado, está bem?- Disse calmante, com seu rosto bem perto do de Kai, olhando-o nos olhos, fazendo-o parar de chorar.

-Quer saber o que meu coração diz?- Diz Kai baixinho, suas bochechas levemente envermelhadas, enquanto se aproximavam sue rostos.

Foi então que aconteceu, seus lábios se uniram em um terno beijo, cheio de amor um pelo outro.

-Eu... eu... sempre te amei... Tyson...- Diz Kai quando por fim se separam do beijo, estava meio envergonhado.

-É... eu descobri que te amo também...- Disse Tyson se ruborizando –Então... quer namorar... comigo?

-Que- quero!- Disse dando um abraço em Tyson, este lhe corresponde ternamente, enquanto sentia que Kai começava a chorar todas suas angustias presas dentro de si, no ombro de Tyson, agora ele podia, agora, ele não estava mais só...

* * *

-Então... Ray... como acha que os dois estão indo? -Perguntou Max sentado em uma cadeira em frente a Ray, estavam tomando um refrigerante no McDonalds.

-Espero que Tyson já tenha lhe falado o quanto o ama...- Respondeu Ray dando uma mordida em seu sanduíche BigMac.

_"É, parece que alguém mais precisa admitir seus sentimentos aqui... mas o único problema é... sinto tanto medo, e se ele não me amar do jeito que eu o amo?"_ Pensava Max tristemente, em todo seu namoro jamais admitiram seus sentimentos um ao outro, por isso sentia medo.

-Max...- Chama Ray

-O-o que?- Pergunta Max saindo de seus pensamentos, suas bochechas estavam levemente ruborizadas.

-Bem.. acho que já está na hora de voltarmos lá para o Instituto Santana e pegarmos Tyson para irmos embora...

-Sim, sim claro...- Diz Max depressivamente

_"Ah, Max, não sabes a vontade que sinto de te dizer o quanto eu o amo, mas é mais complicado do que parece..."_ Pensou Ray ao ver o rosto depcionado de Max.

* * *

Tyson e Kai conversaram mais tempo, até que chegou a hora de Tyson ir embora, apesar de não querer ir, mas também, não queria ficar ali muito tempo, apenas com o Kai.

-Tens que ir mesmo?- Perguntou Kai com os olhinhos brilhando de tristeza.

-Sim... mas não se preocupe, mês que vem eu volto, ok?- Diz beijando a mão de Kai, que estava sentado, enquanto Tyson estava em pé, pronto para ir embora.

-Só mês que vem?- Disse Kai com beicinho –É muito tempo...

-Eu sei, mas não sou tão rico assim, essa cidade é muito longe de onde moro, entende? Já é demais eu dizer que venho todo mês aqui...- Disse tentando fazer Kai aceitar.

-Quer dizer que mentiu!

-Não, não, eu juro, venho aqui sempre que puder, faço o possível para vir, ok? Mas prometo que pelo menos uma vez por mês venho aqui só para te ver, ok?

-Okay...

-Bom, então até mais ver, meu amor...- Disse saindo pela porta.

-Tchau... ty-kun...amor...- Disse abaixando a cabeça ao não ver mais Tyson.

* * *

Algumas semanas depois, Kai estava melhor da esquizofrenia, de acordo com os psiquiatras, e logo estava sendo transferido para outro quarto, em outra ala do lugar, onde poderia fazer contato com os outros internados.

-Bom Kai, este é o seu novo quarto...- Disse o médico abrindo a porta do novo quarto de Kai.

-Sim, obrigado doutor...- Disse Kai sem olhar para o médico, em sim para sua nova cama.

-Ótimo, bem, pode ficar aqui até se familiarizar, logo seu companheiro de quarto estará aqui, espero que se dêem bem...- Disse o médico –Bom já vou indo, a gente se vê...- E saiu do quarto, deixando Kai sozinho nele.

-Arrr...- suspirou enquanto sentava-se em sua nova cama.

-Oi!- Disse um garoto entrando de repente no quarto.

-Aaaah- Kai gritou assustado –Quem é você?

-Oi meu nome é Wyatt Smith Write, sou seu colega de quarto, você é meu colega de quarto não é? Bem, meu disseram que vinha um novo companheiro para mim, transferido de outra ala, mas não sabia bem como seria, ou que teria, eu só sei que tenho ficado aqui sozinho desde que meu antigo colega se matou, mas bem mudando de assunto qual seu nome?- Disse incrivelmente rápido, Kai mal conseguiu acompanhar o que ele dizia.

-Kai, Kai Hiwatari...

-Prazer em conhece-lo Kai Kai Hiwatari! É um prazer enorme de conhecer, espero que sejamos bons amigos, sabe eu...- Falou Whyatt, de novo, muito depressa.

-Calado...- Disse Kai tapando a boca de seu companheiro, ele assentiu com a cabeça –O que tens para estar aqui?- Disse destampando a boca do seu novo "amigo".

-Eu sou meio bipolar...- Disse quando Kai soltou sua boca, quando ele falou Kai prendeu-a novamente.

-Ótimo... agora... pode parar de falar tão depressa?- Perguntou, quando Wyatt assentiu ele o soltou.

-Mas Kai por que está aqui?- Disse quando Kai soltou-o.

-Esqui...-Começou a dizer –Não interessa...- Mudou de idéia

-Okay, venha te apresentarei os outros daqui.- Disse pegando a mão de Kai saindo daquele quarto em direção onde estavam os outros internados.

-Aqui- Apontou para uma porta entreaberta –Este é Zeo, ele pensa que é um robô...- Disse apontando ao garoto de longos cabelos cor verde-água dentro do quarto, mas continuando a andar -Este... –Disse apontando para um garoto esquelético sentado no sofá, tremendo –É Olivier, ele é anorexo...- Disse passando em frente até um garoto pequeno, de óculos –Este é Kenny, ele é paranóico... esta é Mariah, ela tem retardamento mental... e por último... esta é Emily, ela é depressiva...

-Legal... _"Será que ele realmente acha que eu ligo para eles?"_- pensou enquanto era levado até um sofá desocupado.

-Então Kai o que achou? Eu sou bom apresentante? Acha que eles parecem legais? Eu os fiz parecer legais, é que sabe eu odeio fazer com que pareçam chatos, por que bem, ele não são e...- Falava rapidamente, mais foi interrompido.

-É... pelo que parece o mundo é dos loucos- Disse Kai de olhos fechados e sorrindo –Ao que parece estou em casa...- Disse abrindo os olhos e olhando a Wyatt com um sorriso. Este viu e disse:

-Que legal Kai sabia que eu ia gostar de você, eu sentia, quer dizer eu pressentia, era minha intuição, e geralmente ela acerta, já que...- E continuava a falar, Kai já nem ouvia a voz dele...

_"Tyson! Me salva! Socorro! Como pudeste me deixar aqui? Se não te amasse tanto diria que eu te odeio, cretino!"_

* * *

Tyson estava sentado na carteira, na aula esta estava perto da janela, Tyson olhava pra ela, sem nem prestar atenção a aula, seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar...

_"Kai, como serás que estas... gostaria que estivesse aqui, gostaria de poder te tirar daí... que droga... pelo menos, espero que estejas melhorando..."_

Tyson olhou para a professora, viu que continuava a explicar a mesma coisa chata, decidiu se virar e admirar as nuvens novamente.

-atchin- espirrou _"Quem será que está falando mal de mim?"_

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A:OI e ae? Espero que estejam gostando tanto quanto eu! n.n E mandem review bonzinhos, ok?


	8. Just one day more

**Título:** Meu Doentio Amor

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 8/9

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Advertências:** yaoi, esquizofrenia

**Pares:** Bryan/Tala/Kai/Tyson, Max/Ray

**Resumo**: Kai é um tímido garoto na escola que amava Tyson, o aluno mais popular, um dia chega um cara novo na sala, chamado Tala, e Kai e ele passam a namorar. Mas tem alguns problemas: Kai tem esquizofrenia e Tala ama outra pessoa.

- n - diálogos em geral.

_"n"_- pensamentos de Tala ou de qualquer outra pessoa.

_'n'_ pensamentos de Kai

#n# Voz na cabeça de Kai. (esquizofrenia)

* * *

MEU DOENTIO AMOR

_Capítulo 8 Just one day more_

Kai estava dormindo em sua cama, no dia anterior havia sido muito puxado, cheio e apresentações, sessões em grupo, a pessoal, tomar montes e montes de remédios para controlar e ficar são, nunca havia tido um dia tão puxado em toda sua vida.

Finalmente abria os olhos, com surpresa, seu colega de quarto não estava ali, se perguntou porquê, até ouvir sua voz falando com outra pessoa do lado de fora do quarto, Kai então, decidiu se levantar, começar aquela chata rotina de sempre...

Primeiro era tomar café da manhã, não era muito bom, mas também não era tão ruim... depois ia tomar seus remédios, e depois a sessão em grupo, era um tédio sempre, a não ser quando Tyson vinha lhe visitar, aí seu dia não podia ser mais perfeito...

Lançando um suspiro, Kai, que estava sentado a cama se levantou de forma rápida, o que resultou em ter que ficar um tempo parado pela tontura que aquele movimento brusco lhe causou.

-Droga!- praguejou, odiava quando aquilo lhe acontecia.

Depois disso saiu de seu quarto e andou até o refeitório, onde ia comer um pão com suco de toranja, não era tão ruim, apesar de quase o pão estar amanhecido e o suco estar morno, e era melhor que nada...

Passando pelos corredores, pôde ouvir novamente seu companheiro de quarto, estava falando com Zeo, perguntando e falando coisas rapidamente, enquanto o outro não falava nada.

Chegou até o refeitório, pegou sua comida e sentou numa mesa vazia e deu uma mordida no pão.

-Amanhecido de novo...-Disse ainda sem engolir.

-Oi Kai...-Disse alguém chegando perto dele –Posso me sentar aqui?

Kai olhou a pessoa, não a reconheceu, então tomou um pouco de seu suco, antes de lhe responder.

-Tanto faz...-Disse finalmente, a outra pessoa sentou em frente a Kai, depois de colocar seu café da manhã na mesa.

-Eu sou novo aqui... meu é Daichi...- Disse o garoto, Kai não sabia a idade dele, mas pela altura deduziu que era menor que ele –Disseram que tenho Hiperativo! Não é legal? Hei! A comida aqui é tão boa!

-Hmf...-os dois começaram a comer, Dachi comia sorrindo enquanto Kai parecia perder um pedacinho da alma cada vez que dava uma mordida.

O tempo passou devagar, e logo chegou a hora da sessão em grupo.

Kai decidiu se sentar numa carteira que tinha vista para janela, assim quando a conversa ficasse chata – o que concerteza iria acontecer, ele podia se perder na vista chata dos outros dormitórios ao lado...

Estavam todos lá, Mariah, Emily, Zeo, Wyatt, Dachi, Olivier, Kenny, e outros que nem ao menos sabiam seu próprios nomes.

O médico praticamente obrigou todos a falarem, até Kai foi obrigado a falar algo, de tanta insistência do médico dizendo coisas como "Brooklyn não quer que você fale é?" , "Você obedece tudo que ele te diz não é?" , "não consegue decidir sozinho não?" , "é por esses motivos que está aqui Kai..." Kai não teve outra saída para calar a boca a não ser entrar na conversa.

E assim foi passando o dia, na mesma rotina do dia anterior...

* * *

Enquanto isso, na aula, Tyson estava comendo, enquanto pensava no que Kai estaria comendo ou se estava gostando da comida, e quando voltaria lá para vê-lo de novo...

Ao seu lado, Max e Ray por outro lado, estavam comendo a suas refeições quietinhos, envergonhados demais para falarem algo e depois arrependerem-se.

-Er... a comida está boa Max?- Ray resolveu criar coragem e falar com Max.

- Boa-o loiro respondeu – Obrigado por perguntar!

-Obrigado por agradecer minha pergunta.

-Obrigado por agradecer meu agradecimento da sua pergunta.

-Credo! Se beijem logo!-Reclamou Tyson- Max, Ray te ama, ray, Max te ama! Admitam logo deu do céu!

-Er hã...-Ray estava totalmente vermelho.

-Poisé...- Max também estava tão envergonhado quanto Ray.

-Então, você me ama?-Perguntou Ray a Max.

-Sim... você me ama?

-Sim...

-Que bom!

-Tão bom! n.n- E assim recomeçou o namoro deles, na sua cadeira, Tyson sorriu enquanto pensava em Kai.

* * *

Kai estava de volta a sala principal do instituto, havias acabado a sessão e o grupo decidiu jogar cartas, já que haviam comprado para eles alguns, eles pegaram e em seguida foram para uma mesa que tinha perto da lanchonete.

-Kai, telefone pra você- uma enfermeira disse – vá até a linha telefônica 1 sabe onde é certo?

-Sim –Kai foi até onde havia os telefones para os pacientes usarem e ao chegar colocou um deles na orelha direita –Kai na linha.

-Alô Kai... Kai recolheceu a voz do outro da linha.

-O que você quer?

-Que frieza comigo Kai.. não se lembra mais do seu ex-marido?

-O que você quer Tala?-Falou com mais firmeza.

-hehehe- riu-se –Vingança, você vai pagar por ter matado meu querido Bryan...-E desligou o telefone, deixando a um assustado Kai do outro lado da linha.

O telefone ficou mudo, mas Kai continuou daquele mesmo jeito por pelo menos 5 minutos, antes de ouvir alguém falar com ele.

#Não tenha medo Kai... eu vou ficar aqui, vou te dizer o que fazer, ele não vai tentar nada contra você enquanto eu estiver te guiando...#

_'Brooklyn... pro-promete? O que eu faço?'_

#Primeiro, livre-se de todos, seus amigos daqui, Wyatt, Daichi, Tyson... TODOS, eles ainda vão te trair, te entregando a Tala...#

_'Por que Tyson faria isso?' _Kai estava confuso.

#Por que ele é humano, humanos sempre trai outros humanos...#

'_Não Tyson... eu confio nele...'_

#Mas não devia... ele não e confiável, NINGUÉM é confiável.#

_'Então eu não devia confiar em você...'_

#Em mim é diferente eu...#

-CALA A BOCA! –Gritou, colocando a mãos para tapar seus ouvidos –NÃO QUERO MAIS TE OUVIR!

-Kai... tudo bem?-O médico da sessão de grupo ouviu o grito de Kai e se aproximou dele –Brooklyn está falando de novo com você?

#Não diga que sim, não diga que sim...#

-Sim... –Kai respondeu.

-Está bem se tomar remédio e tudo vai ficar bem... –O médico lhe estendeu um pote para Kai –Posso te injetar isso, se eu fizer, Brooklyn não falar com você por um bom tempo...

Kai assentiu com a cabeça e então o médico alimentou a seringa com o liquido do pote. Em seguida limpou o braço de Kai e injetou nele.

Logo Kai estava dormindo.

Kai acordou depois de muitas horas de sono, observou que conhecia esse lugar.

-Essa não... –Disse reconhecendo onde estava e se sentando na cama onde estava deitado.

CONTINUA

* * *

A/N: Bom aqui foi o capitulo, desculpem eu demorar tanto para postar, mas é que eu tava sem inspiração... mas espero que tenham gostado! Agora respodendoas reviews anônimas.


	9. O amor nunca acaba

**Título:** Meu Doentio Amor

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 9/9

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Advertências:** yaoi, esquizofrenia

**Pares**: Bryan/Tala/Kai/Tyson, Max/Ray

**Resumo**: Kai é um tímido garoto na escola que amava Tyson, o aluno mais popular, um dia chega um cara novo na sala, chamado Tala, e Kai e ele passam a namorar. Mas tem alguns problemas: Kai tem esquizofrenia e Tala ama outra pessoa.

- n - diálogos em geral.

_"n"_- pensamentos de Tala ou de qualquer outra pessoa.

_'n'_ pensamentos de Kai

#n# Voz na cabeça de Kai. (esquizofrenia)

* * *

MEU DOENTIO AMOR

_Capítulo 9 O amor nunca acaba_

Kai acordou depois de muitas horas de sono, observou que conhecia esse lugar.

-Essa não.. –Disse reconhecendo onde estava e se sentando na cama onde estava deitado.

-Olá, Kai, a quanto tempo não? –Disse alguém nas sombras do quarto.

-Tala, por que me trouxe pra cá? Logo para esse quarto? – Disse Kai, sério –_'Já vim aqui antes, nessa cama... foi aonde eu estive nos primeiros dias no hospital psiquiátrico...'_ Kai olhava em volta pata ter certeza.

-Está na hora da minha vingança... amorzinho...-Disse Tala saindo das sombras.

Kai pôde ver Tala, percebeu que seu ex-namorado estava com um olhar diferente, psicótico, pensou que depois da morte de Bryan, talvez tenha ficado quase tão louco quanto ele próprio... e isso, pensou, era muito triste.

-Tala...- Kai estava muito sério, e olhava diretamente para os olhos de Tala, tentando adivinhar o que o ruivo pensava.

-HAHAHA! O que foi Kai? Não gosta de me ver? Achei que me amava... você que me disse isso...-Tala começava a se aproximar de Kai.

-Hmf...

-Ahh...Kai, não aja assim comigo... não quer ficar comigo para sempre? Hã?

-Pare com isso Tala, e diga como veio parar aqui? Quem te deixou vir?

-Ora Kai... você não sabe? O nome do meio do seu médico encarregado aqui é Ivanov, acho que isso explica tudo...

-O que? Você não pode...-Kai estava surpresa nunca imaginou que o psiquiatra cujo era seu encarregado fosse parente de Tala.

-É a verdade... pode acreditar...

Tala então começou a rir. Kai se encolheu um pouco, tentando se proteger de Tala. Ele sabia que o ruivo podia fazer qualquer coisa. Talvez estivesse até quase tão louco quanto o próprio Kai.

-Fale logo, porque está aqui Tala.-Disse Kai firme.

-Oh! Que apressadinho você...

Tala disse cinicamente. Mas então pegou algo em um bolso atrás e correu para Kai, colocando o que tinha pegado em seu pescoço, logo abaixo do queixo.

-Tala... o que é isso? Uma... faca?-Disse começando a tremer – _'Ele planeja me matar? Eu já devia saber... depois do que eu fiz para Bryan...'_

-Aaahh agora você entende o que planejo não?-Disse Tala, com um sorriso maléfico, Kai pôde ver um estranho brilho nos olhos dele.

-Tala...

-PARE DE DIZER MEU NOME! PARE! CANSEI DE OUVIR SUA VOZ NOJENTA!-Tala gritou, começando a perder controle, Kai achou que tinha que tomar cuidado, senão não iria sair vivo de lá –E nem pense em gritar, ninguém vai ligar, nesse lugar, todos pedem ajuda, o tempo todo, é rotina já, e ninguém nunca faz nada. Você mesmo, nas primeiras semanas aqui gritava para lhe ajudarem e lhe tirarem daqui, ninguém nunca veio... A verdade é que ninguém liga para loucos, e você sabe disso, não sabe Kai?

-Grrr...-Kai gruniu, mas no fundo ele sabia que Tala tinha razão. Ninguém iria lhe ajudar.

-Agora Kai... que tal nos divertimos antes de você morrer? Não seria demais?-Tala disse começando a beijar Kai nos lábios.

Kai tentava se livrar, mas ele sabia que Tala era maior e tinha mais músculos que ele, mesmo assim ele não iria se deixar vencer, não queria morrer, muito menos após transar com um verme como Tala.

-Você está muito gostoso sabia...-Tala disse começando a tirar de Kai o pijama do hospital que ele vestia –Vai ser ótimo... vou aproveitar muito antes de te matar... e farei isso logo quando ver você chegando no orgamo, vai ser ótimo... você vai ver...

Tala continuava a beijar Kai, a faca ainda estava em sua garganta, fazendo com que Kai ficasse com a cabeça parada, e sem falar, afinal menor movimento faria com que ele morresse.

Devagar, Tala fez com que Kai deitasse, nesse momento, Kai já estava nu, tentava fazer com que sua respiração se acalmasse, para a faca em sua garganta não cortasse mais do já estava.

-Tive uma idéia...-Tala disse começando a tirar a faca do pescoço de Kai –Vamos deixar mais divertido –E virou Kai devagar.

Kai obedeceu Tala, ainda estava com medo da faca e receoso o que Tala iria fazer.

-Sabe eu não tenho vaselina para deixar mais fácil de entrar... só tenho...-Tala então lambeu a faca em sua mão –Essa faca!- E enfiou a faca na entrada de Kai, fazendo um grito soar por todo o lugar.

Sangue começou a escorrer pela bunda de Kai e chegando aos lençóis, manchando-os, uma dor lacerante queimava Kai por dentro. A faca ainda estava dentro dele.

-Hahaha! Que ótimo... lindo...-Disse Tala, começando a lamber o sangue que escorria de Kai.

E então foi arrastando a língua até chegar na nuca de Kai, Tala agachava-se em cima de Kai, um fio de sangue marcava o lugar por onde Tala passou a língua.

A respiração de Kai estava rápida, a dor não diminuía. Sentia que o lugar começava a girar diante dos seus olhos, sentiu vontade de vomitar.

Kai então vomitou, toda a comida que havia comido saiu em menos de um minuto.

-Hm...-Tala via Kai jogar comida por fora da boca.

Kai finalmente parou de vomitar, sentia um gosto horrível na boca, deitou-se mais para o lado para ficar longe do vômito.

Suor escorria pela pele de Kai, a dor estava pior, e começava a sentir que a realidade estava abandonando-o, lutava para não desmaiar, afinal pedira não acordar mais...

-Já deu... –Tala disse tirando com um golpe só a faca de dentro de Kai, que estava cansado demais para gritar, mas se não estivesse com certeza gritaria novamente, e muito mais forte do que a primeira vez.

-Vire-se –Tala ordenou, Kai devagar conseguiu se virar, ficando com o traseiro machucado para baixo, e sua dor aumentar com isso.

#Kai... então? Está gostando? Isso aconteceu porque você não quis me ouvir... agora você vai morrer... e é tudo por causa de sua estupidez... deve estar feliz, não está?#

A voz de Brooklyn novamente era ouvindo por Kai novamente. Agora, pensou ele, teria que lutar contra ele mesmo também...

Kai fechou os olhos com força, para se concentrar e tentar impedir-se de ouvir Brooklyn.

-Que foi Kai? Algum problema?-Tala perguntou, mas começando a beijar Kai no pescoço –Quem sabe só está se preparando para o que está por vir... mas não precisa ter medo Kai-chan...

#Vamos Kai! Você sabe o que fazer... vamos, é sua única chance, faça isso ou morra!#

* * *

-Acha que Kai vai gostar disso, gente? –Tyson pergunta para Ray e Max, com algo em suas mãos.

-Claro, ele vai adorar.-Disse Ray.

-Concerteza nunca vais se arrepender disso, vocês pertencem um ao outro.-Max disse.

-É... como vocês dois, né?-Disse Tyson sorrindo, Max e Ray sorriram também.

-É

E então Max e Ray se beijara e Tyson olhava para o que tinha em suas mãos.

_"Tomara mesmo que Kai goste..."_

* * *

Tala parava de beijar Kai, nesse momento brincava com a faca no corpo de Kai, fazendo pequenos rasgos neste.

#Kai, você precisa fazer isso, vamos, é a ultima vez que vou te dizer isso...#

_'Brooklyn está certo, é minha única chance...' _- Kai pensava _– 'tenho que reunir toda minha força nisso...'_

Kai tentava se manter firme e sem desmaiar, já que a dor só aumentava com o passar do tempo e ainda tinha o problema do vomito que estava manchando os lençóis e tinha que cuidar para não chegar até ele.

Tala estava com a faca em suas mãos, agora estava lambendo o sangue que escorria dos rasgos que fez em Kai.

Kai queria aproveitar essa chance que Tala estava distraído, mas seria apenas uma tentativa, senão poderia morrer.

Então fez, chutou a mão de Tala com toda a força, fazendo com que ele soltasse a faca e caindo direto para Kai, que num pulo, sentou-se na cama e pegou ela.

-Não se mova!-Kai grita para Tala apontando a faca para o ruivo.

Tala não se mexeu, em vez disso disse:

-Kai, essa sua tentativa patética de viver um pouco mais... –Tala dizia cinicamente –Você vai morrer hoje, você vai ver. Você vai pagar por ter matado Bryan...

Tala então foi para cima de Kai, lutando contra seu ex para pegar a faca.

-Não! Não vou morrer Tala! Nunca!-Kai disse, então pega a faca de Tala também.

-Vou sim Kai! Você vai! –a faca estava virada para Tala, que estava de olhos fechados, tentanto ganhar mais força.

Kai vendo isso, em vez continuar a puxar para ele mesmo, começou a empurrar para Tala.

E nisso, os outros empurraram tanto que com toda a força, a faca atingiu a garganta de Tala, que abriu os olhos, espantado, para depois cair. Morto.

Kai então viu para ter certeza de que Tala estava mesmo morto, confirmado, finalmente se deitou, fechou os olhos, e deixou a inconsciência tomar conta dele.

* * *

Kai abriu os olhos. Viu que que não estava no seu quarto normal no hospital psiquiátrico, nem onde estava da ultima vez que se lembrava. Olhou a sua volta, não tinha ninguém.

_'Provavelmente me transferiram de quarto... mas então o que houve com Tala?'_- Kai pensava –_'E se tudo não passou de um sonho e depois que o médico me deu o calmante? É provavelmente foi apenas um sonho...'_

Kai olhava a sua volta novamente, notou que havia uma agulha em seus braços, levando soro e sangue até seu corpo. Em seu corpo tinha muitas gazes que cobriam exatamente os lugares onde se lembrava que Tala o machucou no suposto sonho. E também sua entrada doía e se sentia muito fraco, por isso não se sentiu na cama, permaneceu deitado.

_'O que isso significa? Por que me sinto assim se tudo foi um sonho? Isso tudo é tão estranho... Me sinto horrível nossa...'_- Kai pensava, tentando pensar onde estava e porque estava assim.

Foi quando alguém bateu na porta e depois abriu-a.

Kai pôde ver que era uma pessoa só, notou a pessoa tinha mais ou menos a mesma idade dele e que tinha pele morena e cabelos compridos.

-Kai, como se sente?-A pessoa o perguntou.

-Tyson?-Kai perguntou para a pessoa agora, logo ao lado dele.

-Sim, eu vim te visitar, e então disseram que você estava aqui. Eu estava falando com seu médico.

-Oh... onde estou?

-No hospital, te encontraram em seu quarto, desmaiado, e com um garoto ruivo com uma faca na garganta, ele estava morto, e você tinha perdido tanto sangue que estava no mesmo caminho que ele.

-Oh, então não foi um sonho né? Droga...

-hehe, pois é, eu estava falando com o médico agora, ele disse que você vai ficar bem, só precisa descansar.

-E meu avô? Ele ficou sabendo?

-Não sei... mas eles disseram que por causa do que houve, vão ser mais rígidos com você, e provavelmente vai ficar mais tempo no hospital... –Essa última coisa falou num tom triste, Kai abaixou a cabeça, também um pouco triste.

_'É mesmo, eu menos de um ano, já matei duas pessoas...'_-Kai pensou, triste –_'Talvez eu esteja pior do que eu pensei...'_

-Mas... e você Tyson, que tem feito?-Kai perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto para uma coisa mais alegre.

-Eu fui as compras esse dias...-Disse Tyson colocando a mãos no seu bolso e ficando com suas bochechas vermelhinhas.

-O que comprou?

-Er...-Tyson pegou uma caixinha do seu bolso e estendeu para Kai pegar –Isso...

Kai pegou a caixinha com as mãos, uma em cima e entrou em baixo, afinal ele estava deitado.

-Abra...

Tyson disse Kai foi abrindo devagar, estava receoso do que aquilo poderia ser.

-Kai? Isso é um anel de noivado. É que... Eu andei pensando muito, e decidi que...-Tyson estava com suas mãos tremendo, estava muito nervoso e seu rosto parecia um tomate. - Quando você melhorar e sair do hospital, este e do psiquiátrico, você se casaria comigo?

-Kai olhou para a jóia, era delicado, tinha uma pedra ametista no centro, não muito grande, e alguns pequenos diamantes em volta, era muito, muito linda, Kai teve que admitir. Mas ele sabia que a beleza do anel não era mais importante do que o que ele significava.

-Sim, claro –Respondeu Kai, com suas bochechas rosadas mas um pequeno sorriso no rosto –Sem duvida...

-Conceda-me a honra então... –Tyson pegou a caixinha de volta, tirando o anel dela, e colocando no dedo anulador esquerdo de Kai –Logo você será da familia Granger, tanto quanto eu serei da família Hiwatari.

-Será uma honra, meu amor... –Kai disse.

Eles então aproximaram seus rostos até encostar seus lábios, num terno e apaixonado beijo.

* * *

5 anos se passaram desde aquele dia, nesse momento, 4 amigos estavam num lugar para ficarem eternamente juntos.

-Então Max Tate, você aceita Ray Kon com seu esposo? Apara ama-lo e respeita-lo e fciar com ele para o resto de sua vida?

-Aceito...

-E você Ray Kon, aceita Max Tate para seu legitimo esposo, para ama-lo e respeita-lo para toda vida e permanecerem juntos até que a morte os separe?

-Sem duvida...

-Então eu os declaro casados, podem se beijar...

Os dois então se beijaram. Logo depois, era a hora do segundo casal se juntar no eterno laço do sagrado matrimonio.

-Kai Hiwatari, após todos seus problemas, você está aqui, para se unir matrimonialmente com Tyson Granger, aceita se casar com ele, para ama-lo e respeita-lo e permanecer com ele até que a morte os separe?

-Sim.

-E você Tyson Granger, após toda a dificuldade de seu amigo, mesmo assim estão aqui, para provar que o amor verdadeiro entre duas pessoas pode superar tudo. Aceita se casar com Kai Hiwatari, para amar respeitar. Para toda a vida?

-Claro... esperei cinco anos para isso, não seria agora que iria desistir.

-Ótimo, então eu os declaro casados, podem se beijar!

Então Kai e Tyson se beijaram. Tempos depois, os 2 casais conversavam

-Então finalmente juntos né?-Max disse segurando a mão de Ray.

-Aham, depois de tudo, Kai conseguiu ficar curado depois de 3 anos, mas tivemos que esperar dois anos mais, porque o avô acabou morrendo, mas finalmente estamos aqui...-Tyson disse sorrindo, segurava a mão de Kai.

-É, todos o pessoal la do hospital saiu também, pelo menos a maioria, que bom né? –Kai falou, Tyson afirmou que sim com a cabeça.

-Eu te amo...

-Também te amo amor...

E os dois casais começaram a se beijar, finalmente tudo estava resolvido, agora, poderiam ter um "e viveram felizes para sempre" em paz..

CONTINUA

* * *

A/N: Cabou! Cabou! Bua! Eu gostava tanto dessa fic :( mas to feliz, adorei o final, levou o dia todo mais consegui! (Sim levou o dia todo) e espero que tenham gostado, e não, não penso fazer continuação! E, bem, é isso, por favor, mandem-me reviews que ficaria muito feliz!


End file.
